Eduardo Giaccardi
México Los Ángeles Brasil Chile |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = X-M8CientificoPentagono.ogg }} thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE EDUARDO GIACCARDI COMO HECTOR EL CONSERJE Eduardo "Lalo" Giaccardi es un actor y director de doblaje, músico, productor ejecutivo y empresario mexicano. 42153-25814.jpg|General Grievous, desde Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith. El_Manchas.jpg|El Manchas en Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia y en La Serie Animada. Luiz.jpg|Luiz en las películas de Rio. Sargento_Eduardo_Giaccardi.jpg|Sargento en Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 y Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza. Hector HA2.png|Sr. Héctor (Tim Curry) en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. GarretBDP2.jpg|Garrett en Crepúsculo la saga: Amanecer - Parte 2. John Doe Seven.gif|Fulano de tal / John Doe (El asesino) en el doblaje original de Seven. DDM-BenUrich.png|Ben Urich en Daredevil. Donald Johnson.png|Donald Johnson en RoboCop (1987). 0NaP8XTu.jpg|Kahmunrah (Hank Azaria) en Una noche en el museo 2. X-M8CientificoPentagono.png|Científico en Pentágono en X-Men: Apocalipsis. Lider de los punk t1pix.jpg|Lider de los punk en el doblaje original de Terminator. Detective hal vucovich t1pix.jpg|Detective hal vucovich también en el doblaje original de Terminator. Roeder CA.jpeg|Roeder en Capitán América: El primer vengador. Mark Curry.gif|Taxista de New York en Armageddon. Christian Clemenson.gif|Chico explicando también en Armageddon. BMW Alan Matthews.png|Alan Matthews en Aprendiendo a vivir (algunos episodios). Max_Ray_SEAFAN.jpg|Max Ray en Los Centuriones. Morton-0.jpg|Morton en Horton y el mundo de los Quién. SHK3DirectorPinchley.png|Director Pinchley en Shrek tercero. Tiger.jpg|Tiger en Vecinos invasores. Larry-0.jpg|Larry en Vida salvaje. Bibbly-trolls-8.03.jpg|Baberín en Trolls. Jacques ejdndpix.jpg|Jacques en El jorobado de Notre Dame. Thingring.jpg|Benji/La Mole en la serie animada de La Mole (1978). Roger-penguins-of-madagascar-21970105-511-384.png|Roger el cocodrilo en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Boost-Cars 1.png|Broost en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. GacelaIceAge3.jpg|Gacela en La era de hielo 3. Imitador de anastasia.jpg|Imitador de Anastasia en Anastasia. thumb|right|228px|Entrevista. Biografía Inició en el doblaje, a la edad de 8 años. A los 15 años, tomo un curso de actuación con el Sr. Eduardo Alcaraz y a los 18, empezó como Director artístico. Cursó la carrera de actuación en el Taller de Teatro del Teatro San Rafael, estudio dos años en el Centro de Educación Artística "CEA" de Televisa. Fue gerente de producción de Audiomaster 3000 y después trabajó en "Servicios de Televisión Mexicana" (Candiani). Trabajo como actor en telenovelas como: Pasión y Poder, Flor y Canela, Quinceañera, etc. Dirigió algunas películas de cine experimental. Tenía sólo ocho años al ingresar al mundo del doblaje, y 15 cuando su voz se popularizó en una serie animada con la frase "¡anillos de roca, la mole quiero ser!”". Después, a los 18 años, ostentó el récord de ser el director de doblaje más joven del mundo, debutando con un episodio de Camino al cielo, serie protagonizada por Michael Landon. Recientemente, fue el responsable de que el general Grievous, del Episodio III de Star Wars, contara con la tos hecha por el propio George Lucas, para la versión de la cinta en español. Hace treinta y tantos años los clientes de las series y de las películas se preguntaban por qué no había niños que prestaran sus voces. Así que su padre, que llevaba años en esto, reunió a su gente y les preguntó qué se podía hacer. Así que comenzaron a usar a los hijos de ellos”, recuerda. Giaccardi ha sido el encargado de doblar películas como Madagascar, Shrek tercero, La era de hielo y El espanta tiburones. En los años 80 fue pionero en cuantificar la capacidad de los directores de doblaje, basándose en los retakes (grabaciones): a mayor número de ellos, se incrementaba el tiempo y dinero invertido. En 1996 funda Prime Dubb México, estudio que llegó a convertirse en uno de los más importantes de México, que en 2007 fue adquirido por el grupo de capitales estadounidense SDI Media, del cual seguiría al frente como productor ejecutivo. En 2013 Eduardo deja SDI para abrir una nueva empresa llamada LaboPrime Dubbing Producers, siendo reemplazado por Mario Castañeda en algunas de sus funciones en SDI hasta mediados de 2014. En junio de 2014 se abren las salas de LaboPrime Dubbing Producers siendo Agentes del desorden la primera producción grabada directamente en sus estudios, las producciones anteriores fueron encargadas a estudios como SDI Media de México, Dubbing House y TOPaudio, hasta la apertura de dichas salas. Filmografía Películas Joe Pantoliano *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Gabe Ugliano *Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) - Gus *Daredevil (2003) - Ben Urich *¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) - Norby Rob Riggle *Agentes del desorden (2014) - Oficial Segars *Amor a distancia (2010) - Ron *¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) - Oficial Franklin Steve Zahn *Stuart Little 2 (2002) - El Manchas *Stuart Little (1999) - El Manchas Otros papeles: *X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) - Científico en Pentágono (Zeljko Ivanek) *Guatdefoc (2016) - Voces adicionales *Maze Runner: Correr o morir (2014) - Hombre enmascarado (Don McManus) *Crepúsculo la saga: Amanecer - Parte 2 (2012) - Garrett (Lee Pace) *Los tres chiflados (2012) - Ejecutivo (Mark Kogan) *Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Voces adicionales *Encuentro explosivo (2010) - Voces adicionales *Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) - Kahmunrah (Hank Azaria) *El perro bombero (2007) - Trey Falcon (Dash Mihok) *Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) - General Grievous (Matthew Wood) *El gato (2003) - Cosa #2 (Dan Castellaneta) *Mi suegro es un espía (2003) - Jerry Peyser (Albert Brooks) *Minicampeones (2002) - Stan Bittleman (Crispin Glover (Redoblaje) *Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) - Pasqual (Sean Whalen) *Armageddon (1998) - Taxista de New York (Mark Curry), Chico explicando (Christian Clemenson) y voces adicionales *Money for Nothing (1993) - Dunleavy (Currie Graham) *Sol naciente (1993) - Panelista en televisión (Michael Kinsley) *Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Sr. Héctor (Tim Curry) *¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) - Detective Doyle (Drew Pillsbury) (Redoblaje) *¡Loca academia de pilotos!: Parte dos (1991) - Harbinger (Miguel Ferrer) *La historia de Karen Carpenter (1989) - Joe, 1er. productor musical *Terminator (1984) - Detective Hal Vucovich (Lance Henriksen) / Líder de los Punk (Bill Paxton) / Voces adicionales *El mejor (1984) - Voces adicionales *El monstruo del pantano (1982) - Dr. Alec Holland (Ray Wise) Películas animadas R. Lee Ermey *Toy Story 2 - Sargento *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Sargento (Cuarto de Andy) *Toy Story 3 - Sargento Tracy Morgan *Rio - Luis *Rio 2 - Luis Otros *Trolls - Baberín *Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz - El Profesor Bacterio *Titan A.E. - Cocinero *La era de hielo - Dodo guardián *La era de hielo 3 - Gacela *Robots - Crank *Vecinos invasores - Tiger *Anastasia - Imitador de Anastasia *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Morton el Ratón *La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar - Pingüino 2 *El Libro de la Selva 2 - Kaa *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Boost *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Otis *Vida Salvaje - Larry (Richard Kind) *El jorobado de Notre Dame - Jacques *Los campeones de la lucha libre - Tsetse Fly *El espanta tiburones - Voces diversas *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Voces diversas Series animadas Kirby Morrow *Lego Star Wars: Crónicas Droides - General Grievous *Lego Star Wars: Las Crónicas de Yoda - General Grievous (inicio) Otros *La familia biónica - Profesor Amadeus Sharp *Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas - General Grievous *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - General Grievous *La Mole - Benji / La Mole *Los centuriones - Max Ray *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Roger (2da. voz) Series de televisión *Aprendiendo a vivir - Alan Matthews (William Russ) - algunos eps. *Dos detectives en Hollywood - Nick McCarren (Jack Scalia) *El astuto - Mel Profitt (Kevin Spacey) *Falcon Crest - Lance Cumson (Lorenzo Lamas) *Fama - Bruno Martelli (Lee Curreri) *Lassie - Voces de niños (3era versión) *Los Magníficos - Voces adicionales *Los Waltons - "Jim-Bob" Walton - (David W. Harper) *Miami Vice - Voces adicionales *Time Trax - Darien Lambert (Dale Midkiff) Películas de anime *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Voces adicionales Videojuegos *Disney Infinity - General Grievous Dirección de doblaje *Camino al cielo *Terminator *Pelotón *La familia biónica *RoboCop (1987) *Comando Especial "21 Jump Street" *Batman eternamente *Un ratoncito duro de cazar *El príncipe de Egipto *Un perro de otro mundo *Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia *Stuart Little 2 *Stuart Little 3 *Bionicle: La máscara de la luz *El librito de la selva *Extraordinario (diálogos México) *La Dama y el Vagabundo (redoblaje de 1997) *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp *La Bella Durmiente (redoblaje de 2001) *Dr. Dolittle 2 *Mi pobre angelito 3 *El viaje de Chihiro *Confesiones de una mente peligrosa *Daredevil *Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita *El gato *El espanta tiburones *Valiant (doblaje mexicano) *King Kong (2005) *Misión imposible 3 *Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma *Duro de matar 4.0 *Horton y el mundo de los Quién *Dragon Ball Evolución *Una aventura extraordinaria *Caminando con dinosaurios (Versión Chilena) *La era de hielo: Choque de mundos (versión chilena) *Miedo profundo *El hijo de Pie Grande Productor ejecutivo *300 *30 días de noche *¿Qué pasó ayer? *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II *A él no le gustas tanto *Al filo de la oscuridad *Actividad paranormal *Actividad Paranormal 2 *Actividad paranormal 3 *Actividad paranormal 4 *Alerta en lo profundo *Alvin y las ardillas *American Horror Story *Amigas inseparables 2 *Amigos con dinero *Amistad *Amor a distancia *Anastasia *Año nuevo *Aquamarine *Aquellos viejos tiempos *Argo *Arthur *Atracción peligrosa *Avatar *Bajo el mismo cielo *Bajo el mismo techo *Barbie: El secreto de las hadas *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *Barbie: Moda mágica en París *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas *Barbie y las tres mosqueteras *Bartok, el magnífico *Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja *Belleza americana *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Bionicle: Renace la leyenda *Blade Runner *Bratz: Rock Angelz *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos *Buenos muchachos *Camino hacia el terror 3 *Camino hacia el terror 5 *Capitán América: El primer vengador *Cloverfield: Monstruo *Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore *Confetti *Contagio *Daño Colateral *Daredevil *Deck the Halls *Deadpool *Defensa diplomática *Desconocido *Destino final *Destino final 4 *Depredadores *Día de entrenamiento *Día de los enamorados *Dioses y generales *Dog, el cazarrecompensas *Donde viven los monstruos *Dos hermanos *Dos inútiles en patrulla *Dr. Dolittle *Dr. Dolittle 2 *Dr. Dolittle 5: El perro del millón de dólares *Dragon Ball Evolución *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer *Duplicidad *Duro de matar 4.0 *El ataque de las arañas *El cascanueces *El castigado (inicio de la serie) *El cisne trompetista *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button *El Delfín: La historia de un soñador *El descanso *El desinformante *El día después de mañana *El diario de un chico en apuros *El esmoquin *El espanta tiburones *El fantástico Sr. Zorro *El libro mágico *El Oso Yogi: La película *El pago *El patriota *El perro sonriente *El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución *El príncipe de Egipto *El sustituto *El viaje de Chihiro *En busca de la felicidad *Encuentro explosivo *Entre besos y tiros *Eragon *Escritores de la libertad *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes *Feliz Madagascar *Flicka *Furia de titanes *Furia de titanes 2 *Furia en dos ruedas *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes *Gable y Lombard *Garfield: La película *Garfield 2 *Golpe de suerte *HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar *Horton y el mundo de los Quién *Hot Rod: Saltando el destino *Identidad *Iron Man: El hombre de hierro *Iron Man 2 *Insomnia *Invictus *John Wick 2: Un nuevo día para matar (Diálogos doblados en México) *José, el rey de los sueños *Jumper *Justin Bieber: Nunca digas nunca *King Kong *La chica de la capa roja *La chica del mostrador *La culpa *La decisión más difícil *La era de hielo *La era de hielo 2 *La era de hielo 3 *La era de hielo 4: Una aventura continental *La familia de mi novia *La gran estafa *La huérfana *La Liga Extraordinaria *La nueva cenicienta 2 *La piedra mágica *La Reina de la Nieve *La reina de los condenados *La telaraña de Charlotte *Ladrón por accidente *Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba *Las mujeres perfectas *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Lego: Legends of Chima (inicio de la serie) *Linterna Verde *Linterna Verde: La serie animada *Lo que el agua se llevó *Lo que perdimos en el camino *Loco y estúpido amor *Locura de amor en Las Vegas *Logan *Los 33 *Los Ángeles de Charlie *Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer *Los fantasmas de mis ex *Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo *Los perdedores *Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Los pingüinos de papá *Los seis signos de la luz *Los tres chiflados *Los viajes de Gulliver *Madagascar *Madagascar 2 *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos *Malèna *Mamá ¡soy un pez! *Margot en la boda *María Antonieta: La reina adolescente *Marley y yo *Marmaduke *Más allá de la vida *Más barato por docena *Más barato por docena 2 *Matrix revoluciones *Max Steel (inicio de la serie) *Meteoro, la película *Mi abuela es un peligro 2 *Mi abuela es un peligro 3 *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico *Mi pobre angelito 3 *Mi suegro es un espía *Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma *Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) *Minicampeones *Mistress America *Monkeybone *Monster High *Muerte interior *Munich *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (temps. 1 y 2) *Nacho Libre *New Girl (inicio de la serie) *No me quites a mi novio *Pase libre *Patinando a la gloria *Pelotas en juego *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo *Pequeños genios *Pequeños invasores *Planeta rojo *Pokémon (temps. 13-15) *Pollitos en fuga *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos *Posdata: Te amo *Princesa por accidente *Proyecto X *Prueba de fe *Purgatorio *Quiero matar a mi jefe *RocknRolla *Rio *Río místico *Río sangriento *Robots *Shrek 2 *Shrek: Asústame si puedes *Shrek tercero *Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad *Si tuviera 30 *Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza *Sinbad: La leyenda de los siete mares *Somos Marshall *Soldado de la fortuna *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma *Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones *Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones (película) *Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia *Stuart Little 2 *Stuart Little 3 *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal *Súper 8 *Super cool *Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet *Swordfish: Acceso autorizado *Sylvia *Terminator: La salvación *Terror en la Antártida *The Avengers: Los Vengadores *The Invention of Lying *The Other Boleyn Girl *The Pledge *Titan A.E. *Thor *Todo un parto *Transformers: Prime (temp. 1) *Tres son multitud *Tripulación Dave *X-Men 2 *X-Men orígenes: Wolverine *X-Men: Apocalipsis *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (BD/DVD) *X-Men: La batalla final *X-Men: Primera generación *Un detective en el kinder *Un perro de otro mundo *Un ratoncito duro de cazar *Un sueño posible *Una aventura extraordinaria *Una cena para tontos *Una noche en el museo 2 *Un tipo rudo *V de venganza *Valiant *Vecinos invasores *Wallace & Gromit: La batalla de los vegetales *Yo, robot Director creativo *12 años esclavo *12 desafíos: Recargado *Aprendices fuera de línea *Bajo la misma estrella *Búsqueda implacable 3 *Caminando con dinosaurios *Camino de vuelta *Casi como el hogar HOME *Ciudades de papel *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 *Deep, el pulpo *Dinotrux *DreamWorks Dragones (temp. 3-) *El abogado del crimen *El depósito *El gran hotel Budapest *El libro de la vida *El planeta de los simios: Confrontación *El submarino fantasma *Guatdefoc *Heredero del diablo *Hijo de Dios *Joy Ride 3 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Ladrona de libros *Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman *Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película *Max Steel *Maze Runner: Correr o morir *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego *Miedo profundo *Morgan *Mujeres al ataque *Navidad en familia *New Girl (resto) *Operación monumento *Percy Jackson y el Mar de los Monstruos‎‎ *Prosecuting Casey Anthony *Rio 2 *Spy: Una espía despistada *Snoopy y Charlie Brown: Peanuts, la película *The Americans *Trolls *Turbo FAST (temp. 2-) *Una segunda oportunidad *Vaqueras y ángeles 2: El verano de Dakota *Wolverine: Inmortal‎ *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (Cine) Adaptación *Lo que el agua se llevó *El espanta tiburones *Madagascar *Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia *Vecinos invasores *Wallace & Gromit: La batalla de los vegetales Intérprete *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - "Lo qué siento no lo puedo contener" Estudios y empresas México *Servicio Internacional de Sonido (Oruga) *Audiomaster 3000 *Servicios de Televisión Mexicana - Candiani *Prime Dubb *Diseño en Audio *SDI Media de México *Taller Acústico *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Central Entertainment Los Ángeles * SDI Media Los Ángeles Chile * DINT Doblajes Internacionales Enlaces externos *Perfil en Linkedin Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Productores ejecutivos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Ganadores de los Premios Auris Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA